Lazos de sangre
by iCy-dRaGoN-MiStReSs
Summary: 6 meses después del regreso de Yusuke al ningenkai, la vida de los detectives transcurre con normalidad, hasta que alguien ha llegado con intenciones ocultas en busca de Yukina... YusXKei HiexOc KuwaXYukiXOc
1. Cruzando la barrera entre los dos

Capítulo 1: Cruzando la barrera entre los dos mundos

"¡Salud!" 4 tarros chocaron, derramando levemente un poco de cerveza.

Han pasado ya seis meses desde que Yusuke regresó del Makai, y las vidas de todos han transcurrido con paz y normalidad desde entonces. La razón de su celebración en esta ocasión es, que el día siguiente, tanto Keiko como Kuwabara iniciarán una nueva etapa de sus vidas: la universidad los esta esperando.

Convencidos de que ese era un suceso digno de celebrarse, han reunido a todos sus amigos en el restaurante del padre de Keiko; en parte por que el ambiente es un tanto más familiar, más íntimo, pero principalmente, siendo un joven que ha tenido que aprender a dividir su tiempo entre las tareas comunes de un estudiante que se prepara para seguir avanzando y salvar el mundo humano de las constantes amenazas sobrenaturales que los acechan, no había vuelo al hombre de rizos anaranjados en alguien lo suficientemente adinerado como para pagar una cena muy costosa, tomando en cuenta la forma en que él mismo comía.

"¿Alguien desea decir una palabras de apoyo para nuestros amigos?" Kurama preguntó alzando el tarro.

"Yo." Yusuke, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la barra como cocinero sonrió. La razón del por que se encontraba ahí tenía una respuesta muy sencilla: después de 3 años de haber 'viajado por el mundo', excusa que tuvo que sacar Keiko para cubrir el hecho de que su prometido se encontraba visitando a su padre quién resultó ser un demonio; Yusuke se encontró con la realidad de que podría ser uno de los guerreros más fuertes en los tres reinos, pero en la vida normal de los humanos, no era más que un muchachito rebelde y con mala fama de 17 años que no contaba con estudios. Yusuke era un hombre de palabra, y si su intención era casarse con Keiko algún día, tenía que ver la forma de conseguir dinero para mantenerla como un hombre común. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que además ganando puntos extras a favor con el futuro suegro?. Claro que el Sr. Yokimura era la única persona en la ciudad dispuesto a emplear al temible Urameshi, y como todos sabemos, Yusuke no era precisamente la persona más responsable o trabajadora de todas. Al principio habían tenido sus roces, pero poco a poco han aprendido a sobrellevarlos.

"Adelante Urameshi, estoy ansioso por escuchar lo que tienes que decir." Kuwabara sonrió orgulloso, confiado de que su amigo tenía preparado un discurso inspirador para él y su prometida.

"Bien." Yusuke dijo mientras secaba unos platos. "Confiesa, ¿cuánta gente tuviste que sobornar para poder ser aceptado en la universidad?"

Kuwabara se ahogó con el trago que se llevó a la boca al escucharlo. ¿¡Pero cómo se atrevía a decir algo así?

"¡Yusuke! ¡Pero que cosas tan horribles dices!" Keiko le reprochó severamente. "¡Para tu información Kuwabara se esforzó muchísimo al estudiar para el examen de admisión!" La mujer se llevó las manos a las caderas desafiantemente, esperando una respuesta por parte del joven de cabellos negros.

"Keiko, tranquilízate. Sabes que Yusuke solo esta bromeando." Kurama intentó retenerla. Obviamente las cosas entre aquellos dos no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, y eso le daba gusto. Pero quizá un lugar en el que la gente iba a intentar tener una cena tranquila no era el escenario más apropiado para uno de sus tan célebres actos, y la gente estaba empezando a mirar...

Chiziru rió para sus adentros y tomó un poco de su cerveza. En realidad su hermano se había esforzado como nunca en su vida para poder ser aceptado en la universidad. Tomando en cuenta la demanda que existe y el historial académico de Kazuma, el hecho de que hubiese entrado podía clasificarse como un milagro. No obstante, cuando ella recibió la noticia de los mismos labios de su hermano menor, no pudo evitar el hacerle exactamente esa misma pregunta. Aún así, eso no quería decir que estuviese menos orgullosa de él. Al contrario, que Kazuma haya superado todos los obstáculos que se le presentaron para poder alcanzar su meta la había convencido de que quizás no había hecho un trabajo tan malo criándolo.

"Si Keiko, relájate, sabes que solamente estoy bromeando." Yusuke rió y Keiko suspiró tranquilizándose un poco. No obstante Yusuke le dirigió una mirada burlona a Kuwabara cuando Yokimura no lo observaba, gesto que impulsado por el nivel de alcohol en la sangre de Kazuma casi termina en golpes. Afortunadamente Kurama estaba ahí para detenerlos.

Y en medio de las rizas, los gritos, y los tentativos golpes, una idea no dejaba de rondar por las mentes de los presentes ahí: no importaba que el tiempo hubiese pasado, que ya no había misiones para ellos como detectives del mundo espiritual, que lentamente cada uno estuviese tomando caminos diferentes, _las cosas seguían siendo igual. _Y eso resultaba curiosamente reconfortante.

""""""""""""""""

El siempre había encontrado consuelo en la noche. Había algo en las estrellas que por lo menos, durante un breve instante, aliviaba el vacío que tenía dentro. Su lugar favorito para observarlas siempre habían sido las ramas de los árboles, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Hacía ya algún tiempo desde que había tomado su decisión de abandonar su cargo como vigilante en el Makai. El estar cuidando que ningún estúpido humano cruzará por equivocación la barrera entre los mundos no era precisamente lo que esperaba hacer cuando Mukuro le pidió que permaneciera ahí; y el usar su ojo de Jagan para modificar los recuerdos de los patéticos seres que terminaban el los bosques bajo su cuidado era lo último que se imaginó que haría cuando le pidió a Shigure que se lo implantase.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que decidió regresar al ningenkai. No podía decir que era por que se sintiese más a gusto ahí, el simple olor a humano bastaba para darle un poco de nauseas, andar por ahí en el lugar en que más abundaban era una acción estúpida.

No podía decir que había regresado por Yukina. El estaba decidido a convencerla de que su querido hermano había muerto. Y aunque hubiese regresado para cuidarla, él sabía que Kurama siempre iba a estar pendiente de ella para pasarle el reporte, así que su presencia no era realmente necesaria.

Y entonces era cuando pensaba en los ineptos junto a los que había peleado y, muy renuentemente, se habían ganado su respeto. Kurama los llamaba "amigos". La idea lo hacía sentir incomodidad en el estómago. Pero aún así, suponiendo que el término empleado por Kurama para dirigirse a ellos tuviese algo de verdad y hubiese regresado por que de una u otra forma los extrañaba, ¿entonces por qué hasta el momento no se había molestado en establecer contacto alguno con ninguno de ellos?

Hiei se recargó en tronco del árbol y observó la luna fijamente por un buen rato. Se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos del hedor a humano o cualquier otra distracción. No era de extrañarse, estaba acostumbrado a la soledad

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios. En su interior el conocía perfectamente la razón de su regreso:

No pertenecía al makai. Ni hablar de pertenecer al reikai. Y pertenecer al ningenkai era sencillamente absurdo. No pertenecía a ninguno de los reinos. No pertenecía a ningún lado...

Pero por lo menos en el ningenkai a nadie le importaba si existía o no.

Y eso bastaba para él.

"""""""""""""""""""

"¡Mamá!¡Papá!¡Ya me voy!" Keiko bajó impacientemente las escaleras. No había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche debido a los nervios que tenía. El haber conseguido una beca en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de todo el Japón no era cualquier cosa. Kurama le había ayudado a estudiar para el examen, después de todo el joven zorro había aplicado la misma prueba un año antes y había obtenido los resultados más altos. Por lo general la gente se sorprendería de algo así, pero si eres un zorro con 200 años de edad, responder un examen así no era gran cosa. Keiko estaba muy agradecida con Kurama por haberla ayudado a entrar. Y ahora que estaba dentro no podía dejar de sentir mariposas en el estómago, mismas mariposas que la hicieron pasar de largo por frente de Yusuke y el desayuno que le había preparado especialmente para ese día.

Yusuke parpadeó un poco confundido.

"Genial. Y yo que me levanté temprano para cocinarle esto." Yusuke arqueó una ceja ante los huevos, las verduras y el arroz que se había molestado en preparar. Yusuke rió para sí mismo. No podía culparla, debía estar demasiado ansiosa como para ignorarlo de esa manera. Así que convencido de que protestar no serviría de nada, se dedicó a empezar sus labores como empleado del local.

"Lo siento."

Yusuke volteó al escuchar la voz. Podía jurar que estaba solo.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Keiko sentada frente al plato sonriéndole de manera inocente.

"Vaya, y yo que me estaba empezando a sentir ignorado." Yusuke levantó una ceja provocativamente, logrando hacer reír a Keiko.

"Perdón. Tu sabes lo nerviosa que estoy. La verdad es que no te ví..."

"Vamos Keiko, sabes perfectamente que serás increíble ahí, justo como siempre lo haz sido." Yusuke le sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarla.

"¿Tú lo crees?"

"¿Alguna vez te he mentido?" Keiko lo miró no muy convencida con su última oración. "De acuerdo, no me contestes." Yusuke rió un tanto nervioso y se rascó la nuca.

"Muy bien. Entonces te dejaré con la duda." Keiko le sonrió otra vez, y su mirada se dirigió al plato de comida.

"¿No te lo vas a comer?"

Keiko calló un poco, tratando de encontrar las palabras para no herirlo.

"La verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito, tengo un nudo en el estómago." Keiko cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando la replica del lastimado Yusuke, pero no escuchó nada. Intrigada abrió los ojos.

"Bueno. Más para mí." Yusuke estaba terminándose ya el tazón de arroz de Keiko. Ella parpadeó un tanto confundida y aliviada. Eso era algo de esperarse de Yusuke.

"¡Oh por Dios!¡Mira la hora que es!¡Perderé el tren!" Keiko se horrorizó al ver el reloj. Tomó su mochila y salió corriendo fuera del lugar.

"¡Keiko!¡Espera!" Yusuke fue tras ella y logró hacerla que se detuviera al jalarla del brazo.

"¡Yusuke! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué no ves que voy retrasada?"

Los labios de Keiko se encontraron sellados por los de Yusuke sobre los suyos. La chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el tierno momento.

"Buena suerte." Yusuke le sonrió traviesamente cuando al fin la soltó. "Ya vete, te puedo asegurar que ahora sí vas retrasada."

Keiko sonrió, y asintiendo se dio la media vuelta y continuó su camino.

""""""""""""""""

Kuwabara estaba parado en la entrada del salón de clases. Tomó aire, y con una gran sonrisa triunfante en su rostro tomó asiento en las primeras filas del salón. Kuwabara estaba feliz, se sentía completamente realizado. Muy atrás habían quedado los días de aquel muchachito desobligado cuya mayor preocupación era derrotar a Urameshi. Ahora Kazuma Kuwabara, el hombre verdadero estaba empezando a surgir completamente.

"¡Yukina va a estar tan orgullosa de mi!" Kuwabara no pudo contener más su euforia y no se dio cuenta de que gritó aquello a los cuatro vientos. Los demás compañeros se le quedaron viendo extrañados mientras reía alegremente sin control, pero al pasar un par de minutos perdieron el interés y siguieron con sus vidas.

Una chica entró al salón con una actitud un tanto despreocupada. Era bastante alta, y las formas de su cuerpo resultaban bastante agradables a la vista, visión que no tardó mucho en pasar desapercibida por los ojos masculinos dentro de la habitación. Su larga cabellera caoba caía de forma ligera sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura, y un par de largos flecos enmarcaban su rostro haciendo lucir sus ojos violeta. Iba vestida muy sencillamente con un para de pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Sin embargo sus botas negras de suela de tractor hacían mucho contraste con su rostro un tanto infantil. Un cinto negro abrazando sus caderas completaban el atuendo, y sobre un solo hombro llevaba una mochila gris estilo occidental.

Ella hizo en gesto de asco al sentir miradas sobre su cuerpo. En efecto, un grupo de hombres al fondo de la habitación no dejaban de observarla y cuchichear cosas.

Kuwabara notó esto y se disgustó enormemente. Esa no era forma de tratar a una dama.

"¡Hey!¡Preciosa!" Uno de los hombres del grupo la miró con lujuria en sus ojos y le lanzó un beso al aire.

Ella solo sonrió con sarcasmo, y a la vista de todos, les dirigió desde el fondo de su corazón una seña que involucraba su dedo medio.

El hombre que se había dirigido a ella de esa manera irrespetuosa se acercó visiblemente molesto y se paró frente a ella intentando intimidarla.

"Amigo, no creo que esa sea forma de tratar a la señorita." Kuwabara le tocó el hombro. La expresión molesta del hombre cambió al ver que comparado con Kuwabara había unos 20 cm de diferencia, siendo el pelirrojo el de la ventaja. Meterse con el no sería muy inteligente.

"Olvídalo. No vale la pena." Refunfuñó y regresó con su grupo de amigos.

"¿Todo bien señorita?" Kuwabara le preguntó un tanto preocupado.

"No estoy interesada." Ella se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

"¿Disculpe?" Kuwabara no entendió lo que quiso decir.

"Dije que aunque hayas venido con tu numerito del caballero en brillante armadura, no estoy interesada. No saldré contigo." Le respondió altivamente.

"¡Perdón! En ningún momento dije que yo..." Ella tomó asiento y dejo a Kuwabara hablando solo. Sin prestarle atención al hombre que balbuceaba tras ella, sacó su celular de su mochila y entabló una conversación, ignorando totalmente a Kuwabara.

"Hmph." Fue todo lo que hizo el pelirrojo, e irritado por lo ocurrido el también tomo asiento. "Pero que mujer tan altanera..." Kuwabara murmuró y la miró por sobre encima de su hombro, puesto que el estaba sentado un par de filas delante de ella. La chica se percató y le sacó la lengua. Kuwabara le regresó el gesto bastante disgustada, pero ella en vez de continuar se colocó un par de audífonos en la cabeza comenzó a escuchar música, ignorando completamente a Kuwabara una vez más.

Minutos después el profesor entró al salón y se dispuso a dar clases. Kuwabara anotaba en su cuaderno cada detalle que el maestro indicaba, dispuesto a demostrare a todos lo que Kazuma Kuwabara era capaz de hacer. Por el contrario, la chica con la que había tenido su primer roce de antipatía seguía escuchando música sin poner la más mínima atención a lo que el educador decía.

"¿Alguien tiene algún comentario respecto al tema?" El profesor preguntó, y el primero en alzar la mano fue Kuwabara, pero el hombre centró su atención en la chica sentada tras él con los auriculares en la cabeza que ahora se limaba las uñas.

"Yo quiero decir algo." Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, en especial un par de ojos negros que no estaban muy complacidos con su actitud.

'_Primero insinúa que estoy interesado en ella y luego me roba mi pregunta...' _Una vena en la frente de Kuwabara parecía a punto de estallar, pero no hizo ningún comentario. El era un caballero, y si la señorita quería responder, pues adelante. No importaba los deseos que sentía de tomarla por su frágil cuello y retorcérselo hasta escuchar sus vértebras tronar una tras otra...

"Muy bien señorita..."

"Hayabusa, Sora Hayabusa."

"De acuerdo señorita Hayabusa, ¿cómo desea contribuir a nuestra clase?"

"Bueno, lo que tengo que decir es que le recomiendo que se mueva tres pasos a la derecha."

Todo el saló comenzó a murmurar al escuchar su respuesta.

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el tema?" El maestro le contestó molesto por la manera en la que parecía burlarse de él y su clase.

"Solo hágalo, créame."

El maestro la ignoró y se dio la media vuelta para apuntar algo en la pizarra.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kuwabara, algo estaba a punto de suceder. El joven inspeccionó atento sus alrededores buscando algo que pareciera inusual. No encontró nada. Quizá un terremoto estaba por venir, ¿debería advertirles?

En ese preciso instante una de las lámparas que estaba justamente encima del profesor se desprendió del techo. El hombre apenas y tuvo tiempo para moverse torpemente y cayó al suelo, pero logró evitar el choque. El cristal de la lámpara se quebró en cientos de pequeños pedazos filosos y uno de ellos chocó contra la mejilla de Kuwabara, cortando levemente su piel. Kuwabara se llevó la mano a la mejilla sorprendido.

¿Cómo fue que sabía lo que iba a pasar?

El maestro que seguía tirado en el piso miró atónito a Sora, al igual que el resto de la clase.

"Yo le advertí." Dijo ella mirando su reloj y poniéndose de pie. "Su clase tiempo acaba de terminar. Nos vemos la próxima clase." Se volvió a colocar los audífonos y caminó fuera del salón, seguida por los ojos de todos que no acababan de comprender lo que había sucedido.

"¡Espera!" Kuwabara fue tras ella, más que nada por la curiosidad que le provocaba el saber como pudo saber que la lámpara estaba a punto de caer sobre el profesor, mejor aún, como pudo saberlo antes de que sus sentidos se lo advirtiera. Si sus habilidades extrasensoriales no fueran buenas, por no decir sobresalientes, jamás hubiera sobrevivido como detective del mundo espiritual. ¿Y ahora esta chiquilla se aparece así nada más? Había algo demasiado raro aquí.

Sora se detuvo y arqueó una ceja ante el hombre que le venía persiguiendo por los pasillos. Como se detuvo sin avisar, tomó a Kuwabara por sorpresa y este se calló de boca en el piso al intentar frenar. En vez de ayudarlo, ella comenzó a burlarse abiertamente, seguida por el resto de los presentes. Kuwabara gruñó, pero el ridículo ya estaba hecho, ¿qué más le quedaba?

"¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó forzadamente al tiempo que Kuwabara recogía sus libros del piso. Un pedazo de papel se salió de uno de ellos, y Sora lo tomó. Era una fotografía de una linda chica de ojos rojos y cabellos azules sonriéndole con alegría a la cámara mientras sostenía una pequeña ave de manera graciosa entre sus manos.

"¡Dame eso!" Kuwabara le arrebató la fotografía de Yukina y la colocó dentro de uno de los libros.

"Linda chica." Dijo ella. "Dudo mucho que sea tu hermana, mucho menos tu novia. Si no me equivoco, es tu amor imposible, ¿cierto?" Preguntó con malicia, pero Kuwabara hizo caso omiso al comentario.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Lo que quiero saber es como pudiste predecir lo que acaba de suceder en el salón de clases."

"Mira Kuwabara. Es Kuwabara, ¿cierto?" Preguntó molesta y el asintió. "Bien, así como no es de mi incumbencia el saber quien demonios es la niña de la foto, no es asunto tuyo el saber como lo hice. Así que considérate oficialmente a mano y apártate de mi camino que tengo cosas importantes que hacer y tu no figuras en ellas. Chao." Se dio la media vuelta y continuó su camino. Kuwabara lanzó un grito de desesperación.

"¡Pero qué mujer tan irritante!"

""""""""""""""""""""

"¿Qué me dices de tu primer día?" Kurama y Keiko se encontraban en la cafetería de su escuela conversando acerca de la primera experiencia de Keiko como universitaria. La mujer estaba sumamente emocionada y no podía dejar de demostrarlo, así como su gratitud hacia el hombre pelirrojo frente a ella por haberla ayudado a entrar y conseguir la beca.

"¡Maravilloso! Simplemente maravilloso." Sonrió alegremente.

"Me alegro por ti." Kurama dijo cortésmente y luego le dio un sorbo a su taza de café. "Yusuke debe de estar sumamente orgulloso de ti." Keiko se sonrojó levemente con el comentario.

"Si...esta mañana llegó una hora antes de su entrada al trabajo y me preparó el desayuno. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Yusuke levantándose temprano por algo que no tenga nada que ver con peleas?" Kurama rió. La chica tenía un punto, lograr que Yusuke se levantara por iniciativa propia era algo casi imposible de hacer.

"Bueno, ahora que ya no es más un detective del mundo espiritual, debe de canalizar su energía hacia otras actividades. De lo contrario creo que se volvería loco."

"Supongo..." Keiko suspiró con un aire de tristeza. "No tienes idea de lo que me alegra que todo haya acabado ya, y que ahora esté aquí conmigo. Los tres años que pasó en el makai fueron como tres siglos para mí. Y ahora ha regresado, ha regresado conmigo...pero aún así..." Keiko miró a través de la ventana hacia los jardines de la escuela. "Yo se que extraña esa forma de vida de una forma que ni siquiera puedo llegar a imaginar."

Kurama la miró fijamente.

"Por las venas de Yusuke corre sangre mazoku. Es natural que sienta esas ansias de estar en combate constantemente, es parte de su naturaleza. Sin embargo, yo se que está dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ti."

"Lo se." Keiko sonrió levemente. "El otro día cuando nos reunimos todos en el restaurante se veía tan feliz a pesar de estar cumpliendo con su turno."

"Tienes razón. Deberíamos hacer eso más seguido."

"¿No sabes que ha sido de Koenma y Botan?"

"Son personas muy importantes en el reikai, el trabajo siempre está primero para ellos. No podemos culparlos por haber perdido la comunicación con nosotros."

"Creo que estas en lo correcto... ¿y Hiei?" Kurama tomó otro pequeño sorbo.

"No lo se. Nadie ha sabido nada de él desde hace seis meses. Conociéndolo de la manera que lo hago no me extrañaría que estuviera bajo un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento tratando de hacerse más fuerte. He tratado de localizarlos, pero me ha sido imposible." Kurama rió un poco. "Pero de algo estoy seguro, esté donde esté se encuentra bien y peleando con alguien. Esa es la conducta típica de él."

Keiko rió también y miró por la ventana una vez más, terminando de asimilar la realidad en la que se encontraba.

"""""""""""""""""

Era ya de noche, y Hiei se encontraba en medio del bosque con una fogata encendida asando un par de peces que acababa de atrapar. El demonio de fuego se encontraba sentado en un tronco escuchando el crujir de la madera sin más compañía que su propia sombra.

El ruido de unas pequeñas ramitas rompiéndose lo alertó y se puso de pie esperando encontrar de donde venía el ruido. Se relajó al ver que el causante del sonido era un pequeño gatito negro acercándose a él. No era el espécimen más lindo de todos; su pelaje estaba opaco y enmarañado, y su piel se pegaba a sus costillas, obviamente no había comido en mucho tiempo. El gatito lo miró con sus grandes ojos dorados y le maulló.

"Hn." Fue todo lo que dijo Hiei y volvió a tomar asiento. Intentó ignorar al animal, pero este se acercó a el y le maulló otra vez. "Vete." El gato no hizo caso, en vez de eso acarició la pierna de Hiei. "¡Largo de aquí animal!" Hiei lo empujo levemente, pero el gato regresó y le lamió la mano. "Animal terco." Hiei suspiró y se le quedó viendo. Resignado, tomó uno de los peces y se lo dio. "Anda, come y deja de molestar." El animal maulló una vez más y le dio una mordida enorme al pescado. Después de eso no volvió a prestarle atención a Hiei. El joven se quedó observando al felino, incluso los animales se acercaban a él por mera conveniencia.

Hiei se sobresaltó al sentir tres youkis muy poderosos no muy lejos de ahí. Corrió hacia ellos para ver lo que sucedía y se encontró con que un portal había sido abierto, y de el salieron tres youkais. Dos de ellos eran enormes y musculosos, su piel era de un tono anaranjadizo nauseabundo, y de sus cabezas dos cuernos brotaban. Los colmillos se salían de su boca mientras saliva les escurría. Aquellos dos iban persiguiendo al tercer youkai. Era una mujer, aunque más bien parecía una niña; realmente pequeña y delgada iba vistiendo una yukata roja. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una trenza aunque varios mechones se salían de ella y caían por su frente, y sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante. Con ella cargaba un morral que sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos y dos pequeñas hoces, una en cada mano. Corría con todas su fuerzas lejos de sus agresores.

"¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Yo no quiero nada que ver con ustedes!" Gritó ella mientras seguía corriendo. "Esto me gano por abrir portales sin supervisión de alguien experto." Gruñó frustrada y saltó para esquivar un golpe de uno de los monstruos.

Ella se posó en una rama, lista para lanzarles uno de sus ataques. Una de las hoces se prendió en llamas y la lanzó contra uno de sus atacantes. El arma se incrustó en el pecho del monstruo y lo prendió en llamas, matándolo casi al instante desangrado y calcinado. Ella sonrió con maldad al ver a su enemigo morir de una forma tan cruel, y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con es restante, pero no tuvo oportunidad de atacarlo puesto que antes de que pudiese parpadear una sombra apareció y lo cortó la mitad.

El cuerpo superior del youkai desplomó en el suelo, y Hiei apareció frente a él con su katana en manos. La sacudió para quitarle el exceso de sangre y la guardó en su funda. La chica bajó del árbol y se acercó a él.

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo aliviada. "Tenían ya rato siguiéndome y pensé que nunca me iba a librar de ellos." Se rió. "Soy Natsumi, de la aldea de fuego. Mucho gusto." Le extendió la mano, pero lo que recibió fue una mirada fría por parte de Hiei. ¿A él que le importaba saber quien era o de donde venía? Natsumi se cohibió un poco y bajo la mano.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Hiei de forma imperativa. "Estoy en una misión de búsqueda." Respondió ella tímidamente. Hiei la observó y puso sus ojos sobre el morral que cargaba.

"Los youkais tienen prohibido el pasar al ningenkai para molestar humanos."

"Lo se." Respondió ella. "Pero no estoy buscando problemas con ningún humano. Estoy buscando a un youkai." Respondió confiada. ¿Es usted el vigilante o algo así?"

"Hn." Fue la respuesta.

"De acuerdo, ya no pregunto nada..."

"Haz lo que quieras, solo no causes problemas."

"Demasiado tarde para pedirme eso." Dijo ella mirando a sus alrededores. "Vaya, este lugar es tan grande, nunca había estado aquí. En fin." Se encogió de hombros. Hiei se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

"_¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a un hada de hielo en este lugar?"_

La voz de Natsumi y su risa burlona entró por los oídos de Hiei casi perforándolos. ¿Un hada de hielo? La única hada de hielo...podía ser... Si ella provenía de la aldea de fuego...

"¡DETENTE AHÍ!" Hiei volteó hacia donde Natsumi estaba, pero la mujer había desaparecido. Hiei gritó con furia y algunas llamas emergieron a su alrededor. Si había dejado escapar a una de los enemigos más temibles de los koorime...si Yukina terminaba lastimada...

Hiei usó su velocidad para alejarse del lugar. Tenía que actuar y tenía que hacerlo ya.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Yusuke regresaba a casa de su trabajo. El joven caminaba bajo los faroles silbando una canción. Se detuvo al sentir una presencia familiar acercándose a él.

"¿Hiei?" Yusuke no podía creer que su amigo estuviera frente a él. "¡Pero donde has estado! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Ven acá maldito bastardo!" Yusuke dijo bromeando, pero la expresión de Hiei le hizo saber que algo estaba pasando, algo muy grave. "¿Qué sucede Hiei?" Yusuke preguntó con seriedad.

"Alguien ha venido a matar a Yukina."

""""""""""""""""""""

"Oye, cabeza de zanahoria." Sora le llamó a Kuwabara, pero el no se molestó en voltear a verla. No fue hasta que ella le dio un golpe que el la miró a los ojos.

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!"

"Porque tus neuronas no funcionan lo suficientemente bien como para voltear cuando alguien te habla. Cuando algo no sirve mejor eliminarlo de una vez, ¿no lo crees?" Se burló de el, y Kuwabara se recargó en la pared.

"¿Qué quieres? No te reíste lo suficiente de mi ayer?"

"Créeme, que alguna vez logre aburrirme de reírme de gente como tú, lo dudo. Pero bueno, si estas de ese humor, ya no te digo nada. A ver como le haces para cuidar a tu princesita..." Quiso retirarse, pero la mano de Kuwabara en su hombro la detuvo. Sora se sorprendió al ver la determinación en los ojos del joven.

"¿Qué sucede con ella?"

"La vi anoche." Respondió ella seriamente y quitó la mano de Kuwabara de su hombre.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que la viste?"

Sora volteó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchase, y le indicó a Kuwabara que se acercara más.

"Una palabra de esto y te voy a patear tan fuerte que van a confundir tus mejillas con tumores, ¿comprendido?" Le dijo amenazadoramente, y suspiró. "Soy vidente, ¿de acuerdo? Por eso supe lo de la lámpara." Kuwabara la miró incrédulo. "Ayer vi a la chica de tu foto, y a otra mujer con dos hoces en la mano que se lanzaba sobre ella..."

"Si, claro. Y Metallica me acaba de llamar para que los acompañe en su gira." Le dijo molesto. "Tu lo que quieres es jugarme una broma pesada, si ella corriera peligro, yo ya me hubiera enterado. Tengo mis fuentes."

"¡Bien! ¡Como quieras! ¡Pero si esa mujer parte a Yukina en dos va a quedar en tu conciencia! ¡Yo ya cumplí con decirte!" Sora le gritó furiosa.

"Mejor cállate y deja de decir tonterías." Kuwabara le ordenó, pero entonces un dato que había pasado por alto lo golpeó de regreso a la realidad. "¿Cómo sabes que su nombre es Yu..." El celular de Kuwabara sonó.

"Adelante, contesta." Le dijo Sora desafiantemente. "Veamos si después de esto dudas de mí." Kuwabara la miró fijamente, y tomó el teléfono.

"¿Diga? ¿Kurama?..." La repentina expresión de Kuwabara lo acababa de delatar, una fusión de sorpresa y horror. "¿¡Que Yukina qué? ¡Hiei! ¡Si! ¡Voy en camino!" Kuwabara colgó y miró a Sora. "Tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria cuando regrese." Le dijo con voz grave y salió corriendo fuera del lugar.

"""""""""""""""""""

Los cuatro ex detectives se encontraban ya en un tren bala dirigiéndose al templo de Genkai. Había una atmósfera un tanto incómoda ahí con la presencia de Hiei. El que se hubieran reencontrado después de tanto tiempo en esas circunstancias era algo triste.

"¿Entonces no la pudiste rastrear?" Kurama le preguntó.

"No." Hiei respondió. "A disfrazado su poder espiritual y su olor. Seguramente con la intención de atacarla por sorpresa." Hiei se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana.

"¿Estas seguro de que ha venido a matarla?"

"Deja de preguntar estupideces. ¿Por qué otra razón un demonio de fuego vendría hasta aquí en busca de una koorime?" Hiei le respondió molesto a Kuwabara.

"Bueno, tu eres un demonio de fuego, y no has intentado matarla." El joven de ojos negros le respondió. Hiei se quiso levantar de su asiento y romperle la boca por hacer un comentario tan fuera de lugar en un momento como ese, pero Kurama lo detuvo.

"Idiota." Hiei se limitó a decir. "No entiendo por que me han forzado a viajar de esta forma." Se resignó e hizo notar su disgusto una vez más por viajar en el tren.

"Es la manera más rápida de llegar con Genkai." Yusuke le contestó. "No sabemos bien que tan fuerte es esta Natsumi. Así como puede hacerse cargo uno solo de nosotros, podría necesitarse más..."

"Yusuke, dudo mucho que eso sea posible. Ustedes están en la categoría 'S', ¿no es así? No creo que exista alguien más fuerte que eso, si fuera así, ella hubiera participado y ganado el torneo por el dominio del Makai sin ningún problema." Kuwabara mencionó.

"Te equivocas Kuwabara." Kurama tomó la palabra. "Existen muchos youkais más fuertes que nosotros a quienes no les interesa el poder sobre el makai. Centenares de guerreros sumamente fuertes decidieron no participar en el torneo. Además, entre los demonios de fuego y las koorime existe una rivalidad que data desde hace milenios. Los demonios jóvenes tienen que cumplir con una prueba que ellos mismos se auto imponen para poder ser considerados como adultos. Puede ser que el reto que ella se propuso haya sido el de eliminar a Yukina..."

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Kuwabara preguntó con tristeza. "¿Por qué alguien querría hacerle daño a alguien tan dulce e inocente como Yukina?..."

"Porque es la hermana del niño prohibido de las Koorime, ¿qué mejor trofeo que eso se necesita?"

Hiei sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar a Kurama. Una vez más, Yukina estaba en peligro gracias a él. ¿Y el zorro le preguntaba que por qué se negaba a revelarle su identidad?"

"Solo espero que lleguemos antes de que algo suceda..."

""""""""""""""""""

Yukina se alimentaba a las aves desde la entrada del templo. La joven aparición de hielo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes. Para ella era solo un día normal más en su vida. No podía recordar una época de su vida más feliz que cuando comenzó a vivir en el ningenkai, todo era tan pacífico comparado con su mundo natal.

Dentro del templo Genkai se encontraba recibiendo una llamada telefónica de su discípulo...

"Comprendo." La anciana dijo. "No se preocupen, yo me haré cargo hasta que ustedes lleguen."

En el jardín, Yukina había terminado su tarea y se disponía a entrar al templo para seguir con sus demás actividades, pero una presencia extraña la detuvo.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Yukina le preguntó cortésmente a la mujer frente a ella. Natsumi era de su estatura, y a simple vista no parecía ser alguien que pudiera infligir daño alguno, incluso compartía ese aspecto tan inocente de Yukina.

"¿Eres tú Yukina?" Natsumi preguntó, colocando unos mechones de su cabello tras sus orejas.

"Si, soy yo." Yukina respondió.

Natsumi sonrió con un poco de picardía, mostrando sus dos pequeños colmillos. La mujer se acercó a ella, y Yukina retrocedió un poco intimidada por la energía que sentía en ella.

Calor...

Mucho calor...

"No tienes idea de lo que esperado para conocerte..."

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

"""""""""""""""""""

¡MUAHAHAHAHA! Mi primer episodio ya está publicado. ¡Wee! Gente, espero que esto les haya gustado que tiene varo tiempo ya dando vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez...Primer capítulo de la primera de una historia de dos partes. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien, o de lo contrario mi fic solo ocupara espacio en la red, porque de que lo voy a seguir publicando lo voy a seguir haciendo. Quizá no tan rápido como me gustaría, tengo varias cosas que hacer y otros fics los cuales atender. Pero en fin. Por favor, dejen reviews, flames son bien recibidos.

¿Qué es lo Natsumi quiere con Yukina? Bueno, eso lo van a descubrir después en el segundo capitulo, el cual me niego a subir si no tengo al menos 3 reviews, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

¡Adiós!


	2. Mis verdaderas intenciones

Capítulo 2: Mis verdaderas intenciones.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior al ver su reloj y descubrir que todavía faltaba más de media hora para que la clase en la que estaba terminara al fin. Los último veinte minutos había estado recibiendo las miradas del profesor de "no te quiero en mi clase". Bueno, ella tampoco quería estar ahí. ¿Pero tenía opción? No. Así que, a falta de alguna otra posibilidad, tendría que resignarse a quedarse sentada sin hacer nada los próximos 30 minutos.

Abrió su libreta, y comenzó a dibujar garabatos sin sentido en la última página. Después de algunos trazos, aquellas líneas comenzaron a tomar la forma del rostro de la mujer de cabellos azules que había visto en sueños la noche anterior...

"_Tu eres Yukina, hija de Hina, hermana del niño maldito de las koorime." Una mujer de trenza negra y ojos color sangre que irradiaban furia pura permanecía estática frente a ella. En sus manos llevaba un par de hoces, y misteriosamente había llamas emergiendo de su cuerpo. _

_La razón de su aparente enfado, una mujer de su misma estatura y edad similar la miraba aterrada, era aquella a quien Sora reconocía como Yukina. Sus labios estaban separados intentado lanzar un grito de ayuda, pero nunca palabra alguna emergió de ellos. Solo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada una manera de escapar..._

_Entonces Sora se levantó y se dio cuenta que seguía en su cama. Gotas de sudor frío caían por su frente, y su jadeante respiración apenas y comenzaba a normalizarse. Una vez que se había estabilizado, se bajó del colchón y se paró frente a la ventana de su habitación, buscando consuelo en la luna, y una razón por la que ella tuviese que lidiar con situaciones parecidas..._

"Tienes un don. Agradécelo." Murmuró molesta como si estuviese imitando a alguien. No era muy difícil darse cuenta de que el tal llamado 'don' no era causa de alegrías para la chica de ojos violeta. De hecho, era una carga con la que estaba ya harta de batallar. No solamente le traía varias penas, y le proporcionaba conocimientos que eran mejor ignorar, sino que la hacía sentir como todo un fenómeno. Su familia se encargaba de eso sin tener que hacer alusión alguna a sus habilidades especiales.

¿Entonces por qué confiarle su más grande y guardado secreto a un total extraño? Que además debe mencionar que no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo. La respuesta era sencilla, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Yukina, después de haber tenido esa visión, el remordimiento en su conciencia iba a ser algo imposible de soportar. No podía dejar de preguntarse a sí misma si había hecho lo correcto, pero lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que todo resultara bien.

"_Tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria cuando regrese." _

"Imbécil." Dijo ella. ¿En realidad pensaba aquel hombre que iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra después de haber quedado expuesta de esa forma ante él? En realidad que existe gente ingenua en este mundo.

"""""""""""""""""""""

"¡No te preocupes Yukina! ¡Kazuma Kuwabara, el hombre verdadero, esta aquí para protegerte de todo aquel que quiera dañarte!" Los detectives se encontraban ya en camino hacia el templo de Genkai. Kuwabara los guiaba, corriendo a toda velocidad impulsado por el ferviente deseo que corría por sus venas de ver a su amada y convencerse a sí mismo que todo había sido una broma cruel de la bruja con quien compartía clases.

"¿De dónde sacó Kuwabara esa velocidad?" Yusuke preguntó extrañado, según recordaba, Kuwabara no era tan ligero.

"A veces el corazón nos otorga fuerzas que en realidad no poseemos." Kurama respondió su pregunta, corriendo hasta alcanzar a Urameshi. Una sombra pasó por su lado, rebasando a Kuwabara. No era necesario preguntar quien era, quizá la única persona que estaba más preocupado de Kuwabara era Hiei.

El youkai de fuego estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para ponerle atención al grupo de hombres que lo acompañaba. Si ellos no podían seguir su ritmo, era muy su problema, pero él no pensaba desperdiciar ni un solo minuto más de lo necesario. Puesto que estaba decidido a convencer a la hada de hielo de que el hermano que tanto busca esta muerto y así romperle el corazón, lo mínimo que podía hacer era protegerla desde las sombras en que él vivía y asegurarse de que siempre estuviera segura y nada le hiciera daño. Y hasta el momento Hiei había pensado que su mayor problema era el ridículo sentimiento del bufón de rizos anaranjados hacia ella, era en momentos como ese que por un instante dejaba de repudiarlo tanto. Por lo menos un pensamiento le reconfortaba, las leyes del Reikai dicen que un youkai tiene terminantemente prohibido el matar a un ser humano, bueno, Natsumi era todo menos humana, y si las cosas lo ameritaban...

Hiei frunció el ceño y tomó su espada al reconocer el youki de la asesina, no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Tenía que darse prisa.

""""""""""""""""""""""

"¿Yukina?" La anciana guerrera llamó el nombre de la koorime mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Yukina era una persona calmada y pacífica, así que de cierta manera la casa siempre estaba en silencio, y esta vez no era la excepción. Pero había algo raro en este tipo de quietud, era aquella que indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

Genkai se sobresaltó al sentir un poder espiritual desconocido proveniente de sus jardines, y se dirigió a ellos a toda prisa. Avanzando rápidamente por los pasillos, no tardó mucho en llegar a la presencia de su inquilina y la mujer que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción que su pupilo le acababa de proporcionar.

"Tu eres Yukina, hija de Hina, hermana del niño maldito de las koorime." Natsumi desenvainó sus hoces y las tomó con fuerza entre sus manos. Sus ojos parecían arder con un rencor que ni Genkai ni Yukina habían visto jamás, y ese sentimiento se veía reflejado en su youki que había provocado que llamas comenzaran a brotar de alrededor suyo. Yukina retrocedió un poco tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape, y al ver a Genkai ahí su corazón descansó.

"Muchachita insolente." Genkai gruñó. "Esta es propiedad privada. Te recomiendo que te vayas inmediatamente de mi propiedad, no me obligues a usar la fuerza en contra tuya."

"Estos es cosa entre la koorime y yo." Natsumi la vio a los ojos. "Por eso te pido humana, que te mantengas al margen de esto. No tengo intenciones de herir..."

Una sombra saltó por sobre la cerca que separaba los terrenos de Genkai del bosque a sus alrededores, y se abalanzó directamente sobre Natsumi. La chica pudo sentir el filo de un arma contra su piel, pero el corte fue tan rápido y certero que apenas fue mucho después de que la sangre manchó la manga de su yukata que sintió el dolor que le ocasionaba la herida. Alzó la vista, y vio a Hiei interponiéndose entre ella y Yukina, hondeando su katana en contra suya.

"Desaparece, mujer." Hiei le dijo con odio puro, indicando que no dudaba en ensartarla contra los árboles si hacía el más mínimo movimiento en falso.

"¿Tú?" Natsumi le respondió en voz baja al reconocer al hombre frente a ella. Podía sentir el poder espiritual de Hiei, y eso la intimidaba, pero ella estaba aquí por una razón, y había sufrido demasiado por encontrar a la hada de hielo. No le importaba que tan fuerte fuera el enemigo a enfrentar, no podía echarse para atrás ahora. Si el cumplir con su misión significaba enfrentarse a un enemigo tan temible como el joven parado frente a ella, entonces que así sea, estaba dispuesta a todo.

Tomó impulso y saltó sobre Hiei, pero un ataque proveniente de su costado le tomó por sorpresa. Una espada hecha de energía espiritual pura le había lanzado lejos, y el hombre que la estaba manipulando tenía la misma determinación en sus ojos que el guardián con la katana de metal. Gimió un poco desde su posición en el suelo, y al levantarse, Natsumi pudo ver a otros dos hombres mirándola de la misma forma; uno de facciones delicadas, el otro de cabellos negros y ojos marrones.

"He dicho, que este es un asunto que se debe resolver entre la koorime y yo. Les ruego que no interfieran." Natsumi volvió a pedir. "No tengo intenciones de herirl..."

Una vez más, sus palabras fueron cortadas por un ataque. Kuwabara fue el primero en ir tras ella. Tomando su espada con fuerza, dio un sablazo vertical, que ella apenas y pudo detener utilizando las hendiduras de sus hoces como palanca. Natsumi estaba en problemas, el hombre no era solo superior en tamaño, sino en fuerza física. Si iba a ganar este encuentro, tendría que hacer uso más de su inteligencia que de su poder.

"Deberás derrotarme a mí, Kazuma Kuwabara, el guerrero del amor, antes de hacerle daño a mi hermosa Yukina."

"¡Detente! ¡Yo no...!" La ira de Kuwabara lo había cegado, y no podía ver otra cosa más que al atacante de su amada. Natsumi dio un salto atrás, y aprovechando esto, Kuwabara le golpeó con su espada, rasgando la yukata de la mujer en el área de su pecho. Natsumi no le puso atención, pero los sus senos semi descubiertos le hicieron ver una realidad a Kuwabara que hasta el momento había ignorado.

"E-e-eres mujer." Kuwabara tartamudeó sorprendido. ¡Acababa de atacar a una mujer! ¡Qué clase de caballero era! Su ética lo estaba matando lentamente, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¡Yukina estaba en peligro!

"¡Al diablo tu código de honor!" Yusuke le gritó a su amigo. "A mi no me importa si se trata de una mujer. Si se mete con uno de los míos, me voy a encargar de hacerla sufrir como no tiene idea. ¡Rei gun!"

Urameshi le lanzó un disparo. Sin embargo, Natsumi pareció desvanecerse en medio de una sombra borrosa, para luego aparecer un la rama de un árbol.

"Por favor humano, este asunto no te incumbe." Yusuke sonrió con malicia. ¿Ahora suplicaba por piedad? Por favor. Por lo menos ahora sabía algo más de su contrincante, se movía rápido. Gran cosa, se había enfrentado a situaciones peores.

"Esa velocidad..." Kurama murmuró, comenzando a hilar todos los cabos tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica. Esa agilidad solamente se podía alcanzar después de varios años de entrenamiento, pero era obvio que ella era muy joven en realidad; sin embargo, había una raza muy en particular que nacía bendecida de con tal habilidad. Hiei dijo que ella se había identificado como originaria de la aldea de fuego. Hiei era un demonio de fuego, poseedor de esa misma habilidad desde el momento en que nació. Eso solo quería decir una cosa... Pero no podía decir nada hasta estar completamente seguro de que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

"¡Baja de ahí!" Yusuke le ordenó. "¡Ven acá y demuestra tu valor! ¡Pelea contra mi!"

Natsumi estaba por responder, hasta que una sombra cortó la rama del árbol en la que ella se encontraba y le hizo caer violentamente al suelo. Yusuke observó con una enorme gota en la cabeza la repentina acción de Hiei. Podía comprender la situación en la que el youkai de fuego se encontraba, pero precisamente un ataque impulsado por la ira, como el que acababan de presenciar, era lo que estaban tratando de evitar.

"Retrocede Yusuke." Hiei le ordenó. Esta pelea era suya y de nadie más, no tenía intenciones de permitir que alguien ajeno a todo esto interviniese. Por un instante Yusuke pensó en protestar, pero analizando el entorno, asintió e hizo lo pedido, viendo que eso sería lo mejor para Hiei. Kuwabara fue con Yukina , asumiendo el rol que Hiei había dejado segundos atrás de protegerla.

"Nada de esto tiene sentido." Kurama murmuró y buscó la mirada de Genkai en busca de una versión que corroborara su hipótesis. Desafortunadamente para él, Genkai observaba con gran interés el confrontación sacando sus propias conclusiones, ignorando la silenciosa petición del zorro de algún tipo de apoyo en su teoría.

"¿Tú también guardián?" Natsumi le cuestionó, comenzando a frustrarse por si situación y las continuas interrupciones de los guerreros frente a ella. Tenía una misión que cumplir, ¡no le quedaban tiempos para estos juegos! "Por última vez, esta no es su pelea. Además, no tengo intenciones de he..."

"Cállate y prepárate para pelear." Hiei la interrumpió. No soportaba esa actitud suya de peleadora invencible y sabelotodo. Mejor para él, una razón más para atravesarle el pecho con el filo de su espada.

Natsumi alzó los ojos al cielo, suplicando por que un rayo cayera desde arriba y acabara con esta mala broma. Luego su atención regresó a Hiei, no le quedaba otra más que seguir con todo esto. Quizá una vez ya que hubiera derrotado a todos podrían dejarla en paz y dejarla continuar con lo que vino a hacer.

Claro, que ella no era tonta. Sabía perfectamente quienes eran ellos, aquel torneo por el dominio del Makai había sido televisado a todos los rincones del reino de los youkis. El único que le resultaba desconocido era el pelirrojo de pómulos enormes, pero no había nada de que preocuparse.

Suspiró un última vez y tomó sus hoces. Si el hombre quería pelea, la acababa de obtener.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad, Hiei se lanzó sobre ella en un movimiento que resultó casi imperceptible para el ojo humano. En menos de lo que duraba un pestañeo, el le había intentado dañar con un sablazo horizontal, pero Natsumi logró detenerlo con sus propias armas. La chica usó el impulso guardado en el impacto del metal para saltar hacia atrás y alejarse del alcance de la katana.

Hiei gruñó, ese era un movimiento que no se esperaba. Recurrió a sus habilidades naturales, y pronto Natsumi se vio envuelta en una enorme esfera de fuego que no demoró mucho en consumir la vegetación a su alrededor.

"¡No! ¡Hiei!" Kurama le gritó. Desgraciadamente, la impulsividad era una de las características más notorias de su amigo. Lanzarle un ataque de fuego a un oponente que se ha declarado abiertamente perteneciente a ese elemento no es una muy buena idea si lo analizas bien...

Efectivamente, el ataque no tuvo ningún resultado sobre ella, ni siquiera sus ropas mostraban señal de desgaste. Natsumi no tuvo problema en deshacerse de las llamas, lo único que había cambiado era que ahora estaba furiosa, furiosa en verdad.

Las palabras se hicieron innecesarias a partir de ese momento. Todo se resumió a una apasionada batalla entre ambos entes de fuego. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera Hiei de atacarla con su katana, ella lograba bloquear sus movimientos con sus hoces. Cada vez que Hiei hacía uso de su velocidad para poder atacarla por sorpresa, ella leía sus movimientos, y evadía los golpes con la misma agilidad con la que le habían sido propinados. Cada llama que Hiei hacía arder en su contra, era apagada por el fuego de la misma ira de la mujer. Hiei no quería aceptarlo, pero en realidad estaba teniendo un episodio bastante frustrante. Era casi como si, como...

"Sus estilos de pelea son muy parecidos." Kurama afirmó. Yusuke, al escucharlo, asintió.

"Demasiado." Urameshi continuó. "No me gusta esto Kurama, no me gusta en lo más mínimo." Kurama suspiró. "Ese Hiei es un verdadero idiota." Yusuke sonrió con malicia. "Peor aún, es demasiado orgulloso. A pesar de que su batalla esta resultando de una manera casi vergonzosa, nos mataría primero antes de intentar ayudarlo."

"Así es él." Kurama continuó. "Lo que en realidad me sorprende es que de hecho este teniendo problemas para poder derrotarla...eso es tan poco común en nuestro amigo."

"Bueno, tienes que considerar que 'ella'..." Yusuke señaló con la mirada a Yukina. "...está involucrada en todo esto. Siempre que Yukina tiene algo que ver Hiei comienza a actuar todo raro. Tal vez el hecho de que esta sea una amenaza directa a su vida lo esté haciendo perder el control más de lo que debería."

"Quizá así es Yusuke, pero eso no me convence del todo..." Kurama se llevó una mano a la barbilla, observando atento la contienda.

"Bah, Tonterías." Yusuke se tronó los dedos. "Solo espero que deje algo para mí. No tienes idea de cuanto he extrañado darle una buena paliza a alguien Kurama. Podría haber practicado con Kuwabara, pero ahora está demasiado ocupado." Replicó de forma burlona. "Ojalá ella gane, así yo tendré mi oportunidad de sacar toda esta energía que tengo en mi interior."

"Yusuke..." Kurama lo miró un poco reprochante, y Yusuke rió.

Hiei estaba comenzando a desesperarse, y eso no era nada bueno. Todavía tenía un par de haces bajo la manga, estrategias que no quería usar en contra de un oponente con tan poco valor para él, pero el panorama indicaba que se iba a ver obligado a usarlas. Gruñendo, se despojó de la banda blanca que protegía su ojo de Jagan. Natsumi se sorprendió al ver la tercera orbe mirándole fijamente, había escuchado historias que relataban la existencia del ojo maldito, pero esta era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver uno.

Por suerte para ella, había venido preparada para todo. Hiei se vio visiblemente decepcionado cuando intentó adentrarse en la mente de Natsumi y usar eso en contra de la guerrera. La sonrisa cínica de la mujer indicaba que por más que lo intentase, no lograría hacerlo.

"No iba a adentrarme a un reino desconocido sin las protecciones adecuadas." Dijo de manera altanera, y metiendo la mano a su yukata sacó una especie de talismán, el cual la estaba protegiendo del ataque mental de Hiei. "Si yo fuera tú, intentaría otra cosa..."

Hiei gruñó e intentó un ataque físico y directo contra ella. Una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas bañaron el cuerpo de Natsumi, algunos logró esquivarlos, algunos iban a dejar marcas realmente feas en su piel. Lógicamente Hiei también recibió un par de golpes, pero en esta ocasión ella tenía la desventaja: su delicada y delgada figura no se podía comparar al fornido y entrenado cuerpo de Hiei. Comprendiendo que si continuaban así no iba a soportar más, Natsumi logró saltar lejos del alcance de las agresiones de Hiei.

"Por última vez..." La mujer comenzó a jadear cuando el cansancio comenzó a tener efecto en ella, pero Hiei no la escuchó. Tenía dos opciones: una, continuaba con este juego hasta que ella estuviera exhausta, pero eso podía tomarle horas. Dos, hacía uso de su ataque más letal. Obviamente esa mocosa no era digna de morir a manos de su más grandiosa técnica, además que el efecto secundario que tenía sobre él no costeaba...

"¡Hiei!" Yukina lloró, y eso era lo único que necesitaba. Esto era por ella, para protegerla e impedir que le hicieran daño, así que Hiei tomó una decisión. Lentamente dejó caer el vendaje de su brazo izquierdo, acción que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

"¿Estás loco?" Yusuke le reprendió. "¡¡Si usas esa técnica vas a destruir todo el lugar!"

Kuwabara parpadeó atónito, mientras Kurama se cubría el rostro con su mano para evitar la pena que sentía con la maestra Genkai, después de todo, el hogar de la anciana estaba a punto de ser calcinado.

"Nunca aprenderá, ¿cierto?" Kurama suspiró, observando el aura de llamas negras formándose alrededor de Hiei. Natsumi retrocedió un poco, resistiendo los impulsos de su instinto que le ordenaban se retirase de ahí. Pero no podía, no cuando estaba tan cerca de lograrlo...

"Tienes dos opciones Natsumi..." La chica se dijo a si misma. "Pelea para cumplir tu objetivo, o muere en el intento..." Tomó aire para poder concentrarse, y en respuesta al ataque de Hiei, el propio ki de la mujer se encendía lentamente en llamas. Esto no iba a ser una batalla de fuerza, más bien de perseverancia. Y si de algo estaba segura, es que ella no iba a perder.

"Es tú última oportunidad mujer. Pide misericordia antes de que te encuentres envuelta por las mismas llamas del infierno." Hiei remarcó con odio puro en su voz, mientras el dragón de la llama negra comenzaba a tomar forma a su alrededor.

"No lo haré." Respondió ella con firmeza. "Es obvio que con ustedes simplemente no se puede hablar. ¿Cuántas veces les dije que esto es un asunto que se debe resolver entre la koorime y yo? Ustedes no tiene por que involucrarse, no tengo intenciones de herir a..."

"¡CALLA!" Hiei no pudo tolerar más, y canalizando toda la rabia que sentía en ese instante, las fauces del Dragón negro devoraron a la mujer. "¡JAO ENSATSU KOKURYUHA!"

El desgarrador grito de Natsumi pudo escucharse por kilómetros a la redonda, ahuyentando a cuanta señal de vida existiese en el bosque. Incluso los detectives se sorprendieron al escucharle; hacía mucho que no escuchaban un lamento de tal magnitud, y el que proviniera de una garganta de mujer no resultaba muy tranquilizador para la conciencia. Un sonrisa satisfecha se formó en el rostro de Hiei al observar la agonía de la mujer que era atormentada por el fuego negro que sus mismos demonios habían creado, había luchado bastante para ganarse el título de maestro de la llama negra después de todo.

"Hasta cuando..." Yukina murmuró casi inaudiblemente con voz frágil cual cristal. Presenciar tan horrible espectáculo era algo imposible de soportar. "¿Hasta cuando cesaran las muertes?" Preguntó al borde del llanto mientras las flamas del infierno danzaban sobre el cuerpo suspendido en el aire de la mujer que inútilmente intentaba liberarse.

Hiei la escuchó, y una especie de sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de él. Culpabilidad no por haber usado un método tan cruel para deshacerse de la youkai, sino por haber forzado a la pobre Yukina a presenciar tal despliegue de su oscura naturaleza. Era eso su mayor razón para negarle el consuelo de saber que su hermano estaba vivo, vivo en él; no tanto el pago que le hizo a Shigure, sino que, si así reaccionaba al ver solamente como acababa con un enemigo, ¿qué pensaría de él si se enterara de las cosas tan horribles que hizo su hermano? Hiei se vio forzado a cometer actos atroces, pero eran necesarios para poder sobrevivir. Sin embargo, sabía que Yukina no lo aceptaría, no cuando ella tenía aquella fantasía tan poco realista de él. Todo era mejor así, por lo menos de esa manera ella no lo rechazaría, no podría soportarlo si Yukina también le daba la espalda.

"Todo ha terminado." Hiei dijo con seriedad y caminó hacia el resto del grupo, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo le exigiera el letargo para recuperar las energías perdidas. De cierta manera estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, después haber usado el kokuryuha para contra enemigos de la categoría de Mukuro, ahora se veía forzado a desperdiciarlo en seres tan insignificantes como aquella mujer. En realidad que había caído muy bajo.

"Hiei..." Yusuke le llamó, obteniendo una mirada fría como respuesta. Urameshi calló inmediatamente, lo último que necesitaban era hacerlo enfurecer más.

"Yukina, en realidad lamentó que hayas tenido que ver esto..." Kuwabara intentó consolarla cuando vio que los ojos del hada de hielo permanecían fijos en el cadáver de Natsumi, que ahora yacía inerte bajo la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue un árbol antes de ser consumido por las llamas. Kuwabara intentó abrazarla, pero un movimiento brusco de la koorime lo tomó por sorpresa, y ella fue corriendo hasta el cadáver. "¡Yukina! ¿Qué haces?" Kuwabara preguntó confundido, pero al ver los rostros estupefactos de Yusuke, Kurama y Genkai comprendió que algo más estaba sucediendo.

"Resiste." Yukina se arrodilló frente al cuerpo. Fue un leve movimiento, casi imperceptible en el pecho de la mujer el que indicó que la táctica usada por Hiei no había dado resultado. Natsumi seguía con vida...

Hiei se quedó sin habla cuando se percató de aquello. ¿Seguía con vida? ¡Pero como era posible! No, eso no podía ser, no pudo haber escapado de la muerte, ¡no podía ser tan fuerte!

"¡Yukina!..." Hiei intentó ir hacia ella, pero su anhelo se desvaneció con el último movimiento de su brazo antes de caer en un profundo sueño, la hibernación había comenzado.

"Yukina, ¿qué haces?" Kuwabara corrió tras ella, sin poder creer que la koorime estuviera revisando las heridas de aquella quien apenas segundos antes había intentado arrebatarle la vida.

"No puedo dejarla así..." Yukina susurró. Estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que Natsumi había intentado hacer, pero el dejarla así, a su merced, cuando se encontraba agonizante y luchando por vivir sería una acción terriblemente cruel, no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que le dio la espalda a un necesitado.

"Yukina, por favor, no estarás hablando en serio..." Yusuke arqueó una ceja al verla.

"No Yusuke, Yukina tiene razón. No sería correcto dejarla así." Kuwabara defendió la postura de Yukina, recordando que alguna vez él estuvo en el predicamento en que su amada se encontraba, aquella vez que Mitarai los había atacado bajo las ordenes de Sensui.

"Kazuma..." Yukina le sonrió de la forma más sincera, y le pidió de manera silenciosa con la mirada que la ayudara a llevarla adentro.

"Esto no va a terminar bien." Yusuke se cruzó de brazos, para encontrarse que Kurama llevaba a Hiei de la misma forma que Kuwabara a Natsumi.

"Yusuke, coincido contigo en que la petición de Yukina no tiene sentido...para gente como nosotros." Kurama sonrió de esa manera tan típica suya cuando tiene algo que decir que va a hacer a los demás quedar como tontos, y Yusuke suspiró rendido al comprender sus intenciones.

"Pero..."

"Pero..." Kurama continuó. "Nosotros somos peleadores, es común que estemos acostumbrados a dudar de la credibilidad y la bondad de las personas, aunque la mayoría de las veces nos neguemos a nosotros mismos la posibilidad de ver más allá y descubrir un corazón cálido, o un alma desesperada que grita por ayuda." Kurama miró a Hiei, quien se encontraba inmerso en un profundo sueño. "Sin embargo, sin personas como Yukina, que ven lo más bueno de las personas aún en momentos de suma adversidad, incluso cuando a veces se pone en riesgo su propia existencia...son personas como ella las que hacen de este mundo un lugar por el que valga la pena luchar e intentar vivir cada día de la mejor manera posible." Kurama sonrió. "Si su corazón dice que debemos darle una oportunidad a Natsumi, ¿entonces quienes somos nosotros para contradecirla? De cualquier modo, en caso de que intentase algo al despertar..." Kurama se tornó un poco más frío. "Nosotros estamos aquí para hacernos cargo, ¿no es así?"

Yusuke intentó contestarle, pero no pudo hacerlo, el hermoso rostro de Keiko apareció ante él. Si Keiko no hubiera visto más allá de lo que la mayoría veía en él, quien sabe donde estaría Yusuke en estos momentos. Probablemente trabajando de forma completa para alguna mafia, o incluso muerto.

"Odio cuanto tienes razón." Yusuke le sacó la lengua, y Kurama rió divertido.

"Bueno Yusuke, después de que cumples los 100 años, comienzas a comprender cosas que antes te parecían sin sentido." El chico rió. Siempre encontraba algún comentario astuto para dejar su punto muy en claro, zorro a fin de cuentas.

"Hmm..." Genkai gruñó, analizando los daños que la pelea había ocasionado en su propiedad: sus árboles calcinados, parte de sus paredes quemadas, su barda destruida... "¡Yusuke!"

"¿Qué quieres?" Respondió el joven algo enfadado.

"En el ala izquierda de la casa encontrarás las herramientas que necesitas. Ponte a trabajar de una vez."

"¿Perdón?" El chico no entendió del todo la orden. "¿A trabajar en qué?"

"¿En qué crees?" Genkai miró hacia donde los daños se encontraban.

"¡Ah no! ¡Eso no!" Yusuke protestó. "¡¿Por qué tengo yo que ser el que se ponga a trabajar! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Todo fue culpa de Hiei!" Yusuke pellizcó las mejillas del demonio de fuego y las estiró lo más que pudo en un intento de eliminar el coraje que tenía.

"Tonterías. Tu eres mi aprendiz, y como tal debes de velar por los intereses de tu maestra. Así que ponte a trabajar de una vez o atiende las consecuencias." La anciana ordenó mientras se disponía a entrar a su casa.

"Pero, pero, pero..." Yusuke balbuceó, provocando que Kurama riera por lo bajo. "¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""

"Tranquila Sora, todo esta bien, seguramente el orangután llegó a tiempo, salvó a la chica y ahora ella lo está recompensando con..." Sora casi vomita al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que tenía. "¡YUK! ¡QUE ASCO! ¡Tengo que dejar de comprar esos mangas, son casi adictivos y están empezando a atrofiarme la mente..." Hayabusa renegaba mientras se adentraba a la estación del metro, sus audífonos colgaban de su cuello, y en sus espaldas llevaba su mochila. Pudo sentir las miradas de un par de hombres al bajar las escaleras, y ese sentimiento de repulsión se volvió a formar en su estómago. "Animales." Gruñó, y les dirigió una de sus gratas señas corporales, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Obviamente a ella no le importaron las miradas sorprendidas de las colegialas, o los ojos asesinos de las madres que cubrían los ojos de sus pequeños para que no vieran la seña obscena que la chica acababa de hacer. "Al diablo." Le dijo al aire. Nunca le había preocupado lo que pensaran de ella, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, además, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para prestarle atención a un asunto tan insignificante.

De hecho, venía tan concentrada en sus propios problemas, que no se fijo en la chica que venía bajando del vagón al que ella quería entrar. El choque provocó que la chica se lastimara el hombro, y el reproductor de CD's de Sora cayera al suelo, para luego ser aplastado por las decenas de personas que salían apresurados del tren.

"¡PERO POR QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS!" Sora le gritó furiosa a la chica cuanto tomó lo que quedó de su reproductor en sus manos. Luego alzó la vista para ver a la causante de tal desgracia: cabello largo y castaño, corte aburrido; ojos grandes y marrones, sin muestra de maquillaje; buena figura, pero sus ropas eran sin chiste y pasadas de moda... genial, se acababa de topar con una 'chica buena'.

"¡Disculpa, pero TU chocaste conmigo!" Keiko protestó.

"Vaya, chica buena con actitud. Eso no se ve todos los días." Sora se burló. Keiko se molestó, y se llevó la mano al hombro que se había lastimado. "¿Qué no piensas disculparte?"

"Princesa..." Sora se inclinó hacia ella de forma amenazadora. "Aléjate de mi camino." Le ordenó. Keiko tragó un poco de saliva nerviosa, definitivamente esta chica no era normal. Yokimura bajó un poco la cabeza y se hizo a un lado, no valía la pena meterse en problemas por algo así. "Bien." Sora sonrió. "Ahora..."

La mujer de ojos violetas se quedó paralizada en medio de la multitud viendo el rostro de Keiko. Algo no estaba bien, esta chica... aquel sentir que tenía cada vez que tenía una visión, como su cuerpo se helaba mientras las imágenes venían a su cabeza...

_4 hombres. Cabello rojo, ropas negras, ojos marrones...¿Kuwabara? ¿Por qué Kuwabara aparecía en su visión? Esto no era normal..._

_Un bosque, un bosque extenso. Pero no era como los que ella conocía, o como los que había visto en fotografías, este era diferente, era extraño, era oscuro, como si las plantas estuvieran por cobrar vida y fueran a intentar robarte el alma..._

_Y el doloroso grito de una mujer que hace eco entre las sombras, una y otra vez..._

Sora regresó a la realidad, perturbada por lo que acababa de ver. Su rostro palideció, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía llevar una vida normal? ¿Por qué tenía que ver cosas tan horribles?

Luego miró a Keiko, esa chica, por su culpa había tenido esa visión. Furiosa la empujó lejos, haciendo que Keiko cayera al suelo y golpeara a la gente que estaba junto a ella.

"¡Oye! ¡No tuviste por que hacer eso!"

"¡ALEJATE DE MI!" Sora gritó con ojos llorosos, y la gente se empezó a reunir alrededor de ellas. Tantos rostros, tantas miradas analizando cada movimiento que hacía, no podía soportar más. Se abrió paso a empujones entre la multitud, y salió corriendo del lugar desesperada, mientras el viento se llevaba sus lágrimas al subir la escalinata.

"""""""""""""""""""

Yukina entró a la habitación principal del templo después de haber revisado por tercera vez a Natsumi. Ahí se encontraban reunidos Genkai, Kurama y Kuwabara. Hiei se encontraba en otra habitación durmiendo, Yusuke se había visto forzado a reparar la barda.

"¿Y bien?" Genkai preguntó, dándole un sorbo a su tasa de té.

"Ya está estable y ha salido fuera de peligro. El resto depende de ella..." Yukina sonrió tristemente y tomó asiento junto a ellos. "No entiendo por que vino a buscarme para matarme, yo no le hecho nada, ni siquiera la conozco..."

"No necesitaba una razón. Su raza y la tuya son enemigos naturales, ¿cierto?" Kuwabara preguntó, y Yukina asintió.

"Eso fue más que una simple riña impulsada por odio racial." Kurama interrumpió, haciendo obteniendo la atención de ambos.

"Así que tu también lo sentiste..." Genkai miró al zorro a los ojos, colocando la tasa de té en la mesa.

"¿Eh? ¿Sentir qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?" Kuwabara preguntó confundido.

"El poder espiritual de Natsumi, estaba impulsado por rencor, eso no cabe duda, pero además..." Kurama le regresó la misma mirada a Genkai.

"Había dolor." La anciana terminó la oración.

"Por lo que veo son bastante perceptivos..." La voz de Natsumi provino de sus espaldas, y todos voltearon sorprendidos al ver a la chica usando todas sus fuerzas para acercarse a ellos. Apenas y caminaba, y la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendas. Los poderes curativos de Yukina habían ayudado al proceso de sanación, pero aún así el que se hubiera salido de su futón indicaba dos cosas: o era demasiado tenaz, o demasiado estúpida, por que aparecer ante dos enemigos en esas condiciones no era señal de cordura mental.

Kuwabara se puso de pie de manera defensiva, listo para atacar si fuere necesario, sin embargo, el ver que Kurama y Genkai permanecían sentados sin perturbarse lo confundió. A pesar de eso, se interpuso entre ella y Yukina, y la hada de hielo buscó refugio tras el cuerpo del joven hombre.

"Kuwabara, esto no es necesario. Creo que aquí hubo un grave malentendido, ¿no es así, señorita Natsumi?" Kurama miró a la mujer, que solo sonrió con ironía.

"¡KURAMA! ¡COMO DICES ESO! ¡ELLA INTENTO MATAR A YUKINA!"

"De hecho..." Natsumi dijo con voz débil. "Ustedes supusieron que yo vine a matar a Yukina, yo nunca dije que esa era mi intención." Natsumi tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no caer.

"¿Qué dices?" Kuwabara no entendía nada. "¡PERO TU IBAS A ATACARLA! ¡IBAS A USAR TUS HOCES EN CONTRA DE YUKINA!"

"Supongo que parte de esto es culpa mía, yo lo hice ver de esa manera..." Natsumi agachó la cabeza. "Pero si supieran lo que viene detrás de mí, no les hubiera sorprendido esa reacción al haberla encontrado..."

"Natsumi." Genkai la llamó. "¿Serías tan amable de explicarnos lo que sucedió aquí?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Maldición, siempre me toca a mí..." Yusuke protestó mientras clavaba algunas tablas, pero una presencia bien conocida le hizo detenerse. El chico se volvió hacia el templo, y entre los pasillos expuestos por las puertas corredizas de arroz, pudo ver una sombra moverse.

El débil poder espiritista de Natsumi le calló como balde de agua fría, si Genkai le obligaba a hacer esto para reparar los daños en los exteriores, no quería ni pensar lo que lo pondría a hacer si Hiei destruía la casa.

Hiei se movía silenciosamente por los pasillos de la casa, reservando su furia para el momento en que se volviera a topar con la mujer. Sus energías aún no habían sido restauradas, pero al sentir el youki de la nativa de la aldea de fuego encenderse de nuevo, él se despertó automáticamente, listo para terminar lo que había empezado. No iba a dejar que ni el más mínimo cabello de su cabeza quedara sin arder...

"¡Hiei! ¡No!" Yusuke persiguió la sombra, hasta que llegó a la habitación principal, donde se encontraban todos reunidos, y en efecto, Hiei se había hecho presente, y alzaba a una débil Natsumi en el aire mientras la tomaba fuertemente del pecho.

"¡Hiei! ¡DETENTE!" Le suplicaron al demonio de fuego, pero sus palabras no se hicieron presentes en su mente, la ira lo tenía ofuscado, no solo lo había humillado de la peor manera al haber sobrevivido a su Jao Ensatsu Kokuryu Ha, sino que seguía con vida, esperando el momento para acabar con la vida de Yukina. Hiei comenzó a arder en llamas, y junto con él el cuerpo de Natsumi se prendía lentamente.

" ¡Espera Hiei!" Yusuke intentó alcanzarlo, pero una llamarada lo detuvo.

"No intervengan." El youkai ordenó. "Ella intentó matar a Yukina, ¿por qué debemos tenerle misericordia?"

"¡NO HIEI! ¡TU NO ENTIENDES!" Kuwabara intentó acercársele, pero se vio detenido de la misma forma que Yusuke, era imposible acercársele sin correr el riesgo de ser incinerado.

"Yo...yo no vine a matarla..." Natsumi se las arregló para decir, usando toda la fuerza y el aire que le quedaba.

"¡Hiei! ¡Por favor, no!" Yukina le imploró. Hiei no se hubiera detenido, de no ser por las varias perlas blancas que caían a los pies del hada de hielo. Muy a su disgusto, el no iba a ser culpable de provocarle lágrimas, aunque fueran necesarias en esta situación...

"No entiendes, ella ha venido a acabar contigo."

"No Hiei, no es así..." Yukina le respondió.

"Yo jamás podría..." Natsumi tosió, haciendo una mueca de dolor. No era para menos, considerando lo que había vivido ese día. "Yo jamás podría matar a mi hermana..."

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

""""""""""""""""""""""""

¡MUAHAHAHAHA! ¿Hermana? ¿Cómo demonios está eso de que es su hermana? Bueno, supongo que tendrán que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo les pareció? Pobre Natsumi, en serio que su día fue de mal en peor. Y Sora, cada vez se pone más rara...

Tengo que decir que me dio mucho gusto ver que mi primer capítulo tuvo una respuesta positiva. Por experiencia, los autores primerizos no reciben más de unos 3 reviews en su primer capítulo, a menos de que el summary deje en claro que es algo de alta demanda, en el caso de Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi de Hiei y Kurama... no tengo nada contra quienes disfrutan este tipo de genero. Yo lo llego a pasar hasta cierto punto, muy bajo cierto punto, pero bueno. Espero que la respuesta de ustedes los lectores permanezca igual a lo largo de la historia. Apreciaría que me dieran su opnión concreta y detallada, los flames son bien recibidos.

Por cierto, si alguno de ustedes es fan de Teen Titans, denle una vuelta a mis fics en esa categoría, ¿si? Son buenos, en serio, por lo menos eso pienso y me han dicho. Tengo que actualizarlos, pero mi musa se ha negado a cooperar últimamente. Verán que eso es muy recurrente en mí, la inspiración se va y dura buen tiempo fuera, pero cuando regresa...Jeje. En fin, de seguro ya los aburrí con tanta palabrería. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!


End file.
